sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2004
GameCube, PlayStation 2, Windows & Xbox Game Boy Advance N-Gage | genre = Sports | modes = | platforms = PlayStation 2 GameCube Xbox Game Boy Advance N-Gage Windows Mobile phone }} Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2004 is a 2003 golf video game published by EA Sports. It was released for Mobile phone, PlayStation 2, GameCube, Xbox, Microsoft Windows, Game Boy Advance, and the N-Gage. It was the first to feature the Game Face feature, in which the player can create his or her own player. The courses # Bethpage Black (Farmingdale, NY) # Pinehurst No. 2 (Pinehurst, NC) # Kapalua Plantation (Kapalua, HI) # Bay Hill Club (Orlando, FL) # Sahalee Country Club (Sammamish, WA) # Old Course at St Andrews (St. Andrews, Scotland) # Pebble Beach (Pebble Beach, CA) # Torrey Pines (San Diego, CA) # TPC at Sawgrass (Ponte Vedra Beach, FL) # TPC of Scottsdale (Scottsdale, AZ) # Spyglass Hill (Pebble Beach, CA) # Poppy Hills (Pebble Beach, CA) # Royal Birkdale (Southport, England) # Princeville Resort (Princeville, HI) # Emerald Dragon (Fantasy Course) # Wallaby Creek (Fantasy Course) # The Predator (Fantasy Course) # The Highlands Fantasy Course) # Black Rock Cove (Fantasy Course) # Penguin Falls (Fantasy Course) (Only on PS2) Reception | Allgame_NGC = | EGM_PS2 = 9.17/10 | EGM_NGC = 9.17/10 | EGM_XBOX = 9.17/10 | EuroG_PS2 = 8/10 | GI_PS2 = 9.5/10 | GI_XBOX = 9.25/10 | GI_NGC = 9/10 | GI_N-G = 6/10 | GamePro_PS2 = | GamePro_NGC = | GamePro_XBOX = | GameRev_PS2 = A− | GameRev_NGC = A− | GameRev_XBOX = A− | GSpot_PC = 9.2/10 | GSpot_PS2 = 9.1/10 | GSpot_NGC = 8.8/10 | GSpot_XBOX = 8.8/10 | GSpot_N-G = 6.4/10 | GSpot_GBA = 5.5/10 | GSpy_XBOX = | GSpy_NGC = | GSpy_N-G = | GameZone_PS2 = 9.2/10 | GameZone_XBOX = 9.2/10 | GameZone_PC = 9.2/10 | GameZone_NGC = 9/10 | GameZone_N-G = 7.6/10 | IGN_PS2 = 9.1/10 | IGN_NGC = 9/10 | IGN_XBOX = 9/10 | IGN_PC = 9/10 | IGN_GBA = 8/10 | NP_NGC = 4.9/5 | NP_GBA = 3.5/5 | OPM_PS2 = | OXM_XBOX = 9/10 | PCGUS_PC = 89% | rev1 = The Cincinnati Enquirer | rev1_PS2 = | rev1_NGC = | rev1_XBOX = | rev1_PC = | GR_PS2 = 89.78% | GR_NGC = 89.54% | GR_XBOX = 87.23% | GR_PC = 86.77% | GR_GBA = 77.57% | GR_N-G = 74.08% | MC_PS2 = 89/100 | MC_NGC = 89/100 | MC_XBOX = 89/100 | MC_PC = 88/100 | MC_GBA = 75/100 | MC_N-G = 75/100 }} The game was met with positive to average reception. GameRankings and Metacritic gave it a score of 89.78% and 89 out of 100 for the PlayStation 2 version; 89.54% and 89 out of 100 for the GameCube version; 87.23% and 89 out of 100 for the Xbox version; 86.77% and 88 out of 100 for the PC version; 77.57% and 75 out of 100 for the Game Boy Advance version; and 74.08% and 75 out of 100 for the N-Gage version. The mobile phone version got a negative review from GameSpot, which gave it 3.2 out of 10 and said, "Tiger fans should definitely stick with last year's game, rather than upgrade to this year's model." However, IGN gave the same version a better score of 8.5 out of 10 and called it "an impressive golf game that is a surefire hit -- perfect for amateurs, but complex enough for armchair golfers to enjoy for an hour or two while sitting in an airport or in the back of a deliriously boring meeting." Edge gave the GameCube, PS2, Xbox and PC versions a score of eight out of ten and stated: "This relaxed, arcade-like approach makes for something that's not so much about simulation, but more emulation; letting you thwack the ball with all the verve of an expert, without the worry of any homework. Fun, then, and lots of it." The game's PlayStation 2 version received a "Platinum" sales award from the Entertainment and Leisure Software Publishers Association (ELSPA), indicating sales of at least 300,000 copies in the United Kingdom. By July 2006, the PlayStation 2 version had sold 1 million copies and earned $43 million in the United States alone. Next Generation ranked it as the 51st highest-selling game launched for the PlayStation 2, Xbox or GameCube between January 2000 and July 2006 in that country. Combined sales of Tiger Woods PGA Tour games released in the 2000s reached 5 million units in the United States by July 2006. References External links * Category:2003 video games Category:Electronic Arts games Category:EA Sports games Category:Golf video games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:GameCube games Category:Mobile games Category:N-Gage games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Xbox games Category:Windows games Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games scored by Jeff van Dyck Category:Video games set in Antarctica Category:Video games set in Arizona Category:Video games set in Australia Category:Video games set in California Category:Video games set in England Category:Video games set in Florida Category:Video games set in Hawaii Category:Video games set in Japan Category:Video games set in New York (state) Category:Video games set in North Carolina Category:Video games set in Peru Category:Video games set in Scotland Category:Video games set in Washington (state) Category:Tiger Woods video games